


Jitters and Cold Feet

by RoseIsRelatable



Series: The Key [6]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Dogs, Fluff, Multi, Rose's WeUs universe, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: A collection of oneshots that exist in the space between Don't Let Me Go and Giwook and Dongmyeong's wedding day.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: The Key [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	1. You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to The Key!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babysitting oneshot.

That was what security guard Kim Seungjin had told ONEWE. They owed him for forcing him to fly so many times during their recent world tour. Fine. They were working on illegal wedding plans for Dongmyeong and Giwook, and Hyungu was having a crisis over his ex-girlfriend’s pregnancy, but fine. They were perfectly happy to invite Seungjin’s two young children into their apartment overnight while Seungjin reunited with his wife. 

Mina, the girl, was three. She came with a 8-month-old baby brother named Minsoo. And Seungjin just… dropped them off. Just like that. Dongmyeong received them at the door, shouldering Minsoo’s tan canvas diaper bag on one arm and looping his other arm through the handle of the baby carrier. Mina shuffled along behind, a big pastel purple backpack thumping against the backs of her legs as she walked with Dongmyeong to the elevator. Her almost jet black hair was styled into two wavy pigtails. “Oppa,” she said as they stepped inside the elevator, “can I push the button, please?”

“Um,” Dongmyeong stammered. “I have to put your brother down. And you should take off your backpack. If you do that, I’ll lift you up so you can reach the button.” He gently set the carrier on the floor of the elevator. Mina let her backpack slide off and fall to the floor with a thud. Dongmyeong wondered what she had inside that would make such noise. He put his hands under her armpits and lifted. “Press 18, Mina-yah. You know which one that is?”

“I know it!” Mina squealed insistently. Her finger hovered over a few different numbers before reaching 16.

“Almost there,” Dongmyeong said. “Bigger number.” She moved to 17. “One more.” Mina’s finger touched the button for the 18th floor. “That’s it, Mina-yah. Push hard.” She did. The button lit up and she giggled. Dongmyeong set her down again. “Get your backpack. Don’t leave it in the elevator. It’ll disappear if you do that.” He heaved the baby carrier off the floor again. A soft gurgle emitted from beneath the blanket. Dongmyeong lifted it slightly to check on Minsoo. “Don’t you start crying,” he warned. “It’ll echo off the metal walls like nobody’s business.”

“Oppa,” Mina beckoned, tugging at Dongmyeong’s shirt. “Oppa, are we there yet?”

Dongmyeong sighed. “No,” he said gently. “Watch the numbers up at the top here. See? 8… 9… 10… It’ll keep counting until we get to 18, and then a voice will tell us it’s time to get off the elevator.”

“It’s going to take a very long time,” Mina observed.

“Not nearly as long if you close your eyes and hold your breath.”

Mina’s cheeks were still puffed out when the elevator doors opened. “Floor 18,” the electronic voice said. Dongmyeong tapped the little girl on her shoulder and she gasped, dramatically sucking deep breaths as she followed him out of the elevator and down the hall. When they reached the door of the apartment, Dongmyeong punched in the access code and the lock clicked open. 

“Annyeong!” Giwook called the moment Dongmyeong opened the door. He wasn’t greeting his fiancé. He dropped to his knees and spread his arms out wide. “Mina-yah! Come see your favorite oppa!” The toddler shrieked in delight, dropping her backpack on the floor again as she ran to Giwook’s arms.

“You’re my jaljjang oppa!” she told him, wrapping her little arms around his neck. “And I missed you because you and other oppas and Daddy left for a long time. Where did you go?”

“We went to the United States and Europe,” Giwook said. “Do you know where those places are?” Mina shook her head, lightly slapping Giwook in the face with her pigtails. “Do you want me to show you on the globe?” She nodded this time. “Okay, let’s go have a geography lesson with Giwookie-oppa!” He carried her to the corner of the room, where the globe lived.

Dongmyeong nudged the purple backpack across the floor with his foot, still carrying Minsoo and the diaper bag. “Thanks for helping me, jagiya,” he mumbled, blowing a puff of air at a lock of hair that had fallen in his face. 

Harin swiped the baby carrier. “This thing is heavy,” he said. “The carrier, I mean. Not Minsoo. I’m not calling a baby a thing, I promise.” He took it in the living room and set it on the floor, and Dongmyeong busied himself picking up Mina’s backpack and following. They sat on the sofa together, Harin setting the carrier on the floor at their feet, and Dongmyeong leaned back. “Tired already?” Harin teased. “When Hyungu-yah’s baby comes, what will you do?”

“That’s different,” Dongmyeong said. “They’ll be co-parenting. I’ll get used to having a baby around.”

“Uh-huh.” Harin slowly lifted the blanket. “What do we have in here?” he asked. He pulled it down all the way and Minsoo stared at him. “It’s Minsoo-yah!” Minsoo’s face broke into a smile and he wiggled. “Can’t you say, ‘Hello, hyung?’ Don’t you talk yet?” He reached into the carrier and pulled Minsoo out, holding him against his shoulder. “You sure are cute. You must look more like your mom, huh?”

Yonghoon emerged from the bedroom he shared with Hyungu and Harin. “Are the kids here already?” he asked. Mina squirmed and squeaked, making Giwook set her down on the floor so she could charge headlong at Yonghoon. 

“Yonghoonie-oppa!” she cried, colliding with his legs and wrapping her arms around them. “I have to give you pants.”

“What?” Yonghoon asked.

“Pants,” she repeated. “It’s in my backpack. Where’s my backpack? Dongmyeongie-oppa, where’s my backpack?” He pointed at it, on the floor next to the sofa. Mina dug through it, finally pulling out an envelope that she presented to Yonghoon with both hands. “Pants.”

“Letter,” he corrected. To a toddler, the Korean words for “pants” and “letter” were probably easy to mix up. Yonghoon opened the envelope to find a handwritten letter from Seungjin. Its purpose was to remind the band, who had babysat these kids before, of eating habits, routines, and bedtimes. There was a whole list of foods Mina wouldn’t touch. She was just like Dongmyeong.

“What do you want to do today, Mina?” Dongmyeong asked. “Bake a cake? Have a dance party?”

“Draw pictures,” Mina said. She dug into her backpack again, yanking out a sheaf of construction paper and a plastic box packed with crayons. That would probably be the source of the thud every time she dropped the bag on the floor. “I have to draw my oppas,” she said, spreading paper out on the floor of the living room and sprawling out on her stomach. “Where’s Hyunnie-oppa?”

“He went to talk to a doctor with his friend,” Giwook said as he lowered himself cross-legged on the floor. “He’ll come back later to play with you.”

Mina pushed a purple crayon into Giwook’s hand. “Draw a picture for Hyunnie-oppa.”

While Giwook and Mina colored together, Harin coddled baby Minsoo, who had become fussy. “Did you check to see if he needs to be changed?” Dongmyeong asked over Minsoo’s growing whines. Harin shook his head and gently bounced Minsoo. “Well, you should. I’m not doing diapers though. I don’t want to deal with poop.”

“I’ll be on diaper duty,” Yonghoon volunteered. “I’m not afraid of poop.”

“Are you afraid of being peed on?” Dongmyeong asked, digging in the diaper bag. “Because that’s a thing baby boys do when you change them.”

“Not if I cover his gochu with a wipe until I’m ready to wrap him up again.” Yonghoon leaned down to take Minsoo from Harin and checked his diaper. “Well, he’s definitely not messy. Maybe he’s hungry.”

“There’s formula in here,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug. “And a note that tells us exactly how to make it. Oh, and it says he might not want it at first because he prefers to nurse, but he’ll come around when he realizes he has no choice. Lovely.”

“On it!” Harin said, swiping the formula from Dongmyeong. He took a bottle from the diaper bag and popped up off the sofa to mix up the formula. “You know, we should make Hyungu do most of the work with Minsoo when he comes home. He’ll need the practice.”

Harin handed the bottle of formula over to Yonghoon, who tried to feed it to fussy Minsoo. He wouldn’t so much as take the rubber nipple into his mouth, and Yonghoon sighed, sitting gently on the sofa. “Well, what  _ do _ you want?” he asked Minsoo. The whining became quieter. “Do you just want us to talk to you? We’re not paying enough attention?” Minsoo stopped whining and his face took on an expression of contentment. “Aish. We were so caught up talking  _ about  _ him, we forgot to talk  _ to  _ him. Sorry, baby.” He stood and carried Minsoo over to the window. “Look outside with me, Minsoo. Look at  _ all  _ those buildings! It’s called Seoul. And there are lots of people here, and babies. Like you.”

“Okay, if that’s not the cutest thing in the whole world, I don’t know what is,” Dongmyeong commented, leaning forward and resting his chin on his fist. He watched Yonghoon bob up and down slightly, in a motion that was comforting for baby Minsoo. “I think we can refrigerate this formula until he’s hungry.”

“Mmm?” Yonghoon hummed. “Oh, yeah, good idea, Dongmyeong-ah.”

“You’re gonna be such a good stepdad,” Harin laughed.

“I’ll settle for uncle,” Yonghoon replied. “He hasn’t even said he’ll be my boyfriend yet.”

“Give him time. Hyungu’s just…” Harin paused, searching for words. “He’s new to it all.”

Yonghoon pursed his lips. His bobbing turned to swaying as he resumed talking to Minsoo.

* * *

Harin was cooking dinner, carefully avoiding any foods that Mina and Dongmyeong didn’t like, when a bouncy ball bopped him in the butt. Mina ran over, snatched the ball, and dashed back into the living room to keep passing it back and forth with Giwook. “Please keep toys out of the kitchen, Mina,” Harin warned. “This is very hot and I don’t want either of us getting burned.”

“Sorry, Rinnie-oppa!” Mina yelled.

Not long after, the ball made its way into the kitchen again, rolling along the floor. Harin took a step back from the stove with a hot frying pan full of vegetables and pork. His heel came down on the ball and he gasped sharply, stepping forward again. “Yah, Kim Mina!” he shouted. “What did I say?”

“Keep my toys out of your kitchen,” Mina said meekly as she retrieved her ball.

“That scared me, Mina! You’re lucky oppa’s so careful. What if I slipped and fell down and squished you?”

“I’m sorry, oppa,” Mina whimpered. Her head hung down as she backed away from Harin.

“Hyung, she’s just little,” Giwook piped in. “Don’t raise your voice.”

“I know,” Harin sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. Mina, oppa doesn’t mean to get mad. I’m sorry. Guys, five minutes left on dinner. And hopefully Hyungu will be home in time to eat.”

By the time dinner was ready, they were still missing Hyungu. Harin loaded up a plate for Mina, skipping anything spicy. She was too little for the hot stuff. She had a set of training chopsticks, lightweight pink plastic ones that were connected at the top by a chunk of purple plastic in the shape of a unicorn. She used them to pluck a slice of cooked carrot off her plate. “Rinnie-oppa, carrots are my favorite!”

“Good!” Harin said with a smile. “You forgive oppa for being loud earlier?” Mina nodded with her mouth full of carrots.

Hyungu shuffled in halfway through dinner. He filled a bowl with rice from the rice cooker and grabbed a spoon and a pair of chopsticks from the drawer. Mina was squirming with excitement as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Hyungu paused on his way to the table, for a moment looking questioningly at the toddler and her baby brother. Then he sighed. “I forgot you guys were coming today,” he said. “I would have been home sooner if I had remembered.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yonghoon said, patting the spot next to him on the floor. Hyungu sat down, leaning into Yonghoon for just a few seconds. “You’ve had a lot going on. You have every right to forget things.”

“I’ve got something to show you all after the kids leave tomorrow.” Hyungu raked his spoon across his rice. “And you and Harin and I have to talk more about MyeongWook’s wedding present, especially if we’re going to get it this week.”

“How many times have we told you?” Dongmyeong whined. “We don’t need a present.”

“Well, you’re getting one, so cool it,” Harin said.

Mina watched The Little Mermaid with Giwook and Dongmyeong after dinner. Yonghoon fed and changed Minsoo and put him down to sleep, keeping a close eye on him in the hyungs’ room. Mina fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie and Giwook tucked her in on the sofa before he and Dongmyeong turned in for the night.

Dongmyeong crept to the hyungs’ room and stood in the doorway. He smiled at Yonghoon. “Hyung, do you want us to take Minsoo in our room?” he asked. “If he cries in the night, I’ll take care of him. Hyungu-hyung can get more sleep that way.”

“As long as you don’t just sleep through it,” Yonghoon whispered, nodding. “Go ahead. Turn off the light for us when you leave the room.”

When Dongmyeong returned to the room he shared with Giwook, he got Minsoo settled in before crawling into bed with his fiancé. Giwook wrapped Dongmyeong up tightly in his arms and they shared their usual goodnight kiss.

Minsoo woke in the middle of the night with a wet diaper. Dongmyeong untangled himself from Giwook’s arms and picked Minsoo up, cradling the baby against his chest and shushing him. “Giwook-ah,” he whispered, sitting on the bed. “Giwook-ah! Wake up! I don’t change diapers.” Giwook stirred and groaned, then flopped over onto his other side. “Yah, Lee Giwook. I need you.”

Giwook sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Give me the baby and the diaper bag.”

* * *

Mina was up and running around at 6 AM. Her feet slapped against the hard floor as she ran down the hall to use the potty. Giwook was up in an instant to take care of her. He knocked at the bathroom door. “Mina, do you need me to help you wash your hands?”

“Yes!”

Hyungu got up early and fixed breakfast for Mina. They expected Seungjin to pick the kids up later in the morning. 

Mina sat at the table and nibbled at the rolled omelet and rice Hyungu had placed in front of her. He looked after her while she ate. Dongmyeong carried Minsoo out of his room and passed the baby to Hyungu. “I have to make him some formula to drink,” he said. “Hold him.” Dongmyeong mixed the formula fast, cringing. “This stuff smells terrible,” he groaned as he handed the bottle to Hyungu. “Feed him. I have to go to the bathroom.”

Hyungu checked his watch while he held the bottle for Minsoo. Seungjin would only take another hour or two to get there and pick up his kids. Minsoo stared up at him with wide eyes. “You have to tip it this way, oppa,” Mina said, reaching over to push Hyungu’s hand. “It’s easier to drink if you tip it this way.”

“Thanks, Mina.”

* * *

Dongmyeong took Mina and Minsoo down in the elevator. Seungjin was waiting for them outside the building. Mina made a mad dash to her daddy the moment she saw him, and he picked her up and spun her around before settling her on his hip. “How were they?” he asked.

“Great!” Dongmyeong said. “Minsoo only woke me once during the night. Mina got underfoot while Harin was cooking dinner, but no harm done. Just a hazard.”

“We’ll talk about that,” Seungjin said, taking the diaper bag from Dongmyeong. He took the baby carrier. Minsoo could be heard cooing happily. “Thank you. All of you.”

“Of course,” Dongmyeong said. He smiled and reached over to tickle Mina’s cheek. “Come back and see us again sometime, okay?”

“Okay, oppa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Don't be shy. I always talk back.  
> \- Rose


	2. Warm Fuzzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonghoon, Harin, and Hyungu go shopping for a wedding present.

Though everyone was putting in money to help pay for Dongmyeong and Giwook’s honeymoon, their hyungs in ONEWE still wanted to give them a wedding gift. They’d been back and forth, around and around with each other for days, having mild arguments over what exactly that gift should be. Matching shoulder straps for the couple’s instruments seemed too cheap and simple. They considered offering to pay for the rings, but the plan was just for the couple to buy another ring like the one Giwook proposed with. It was cheaper and more sensible than getting two whole new rings.

After Seungjin picked up his children, Hyungu insisted that Harin and Yonghoon needed to join him for coffee at the company café. They sat around a quiet table together, tucked away in a secluded corner, all in hats and masks. Not that it made them any less conspicuous. Any ONEWE fans in the café could clearly tell it was them, which was why Hyungu spoke in hushed tones as he pulled up a photo on his phone and set it in the middle of the table. “Have a look,” he said.

“Aww, look at your little blob,” Harin cooed. “Looks just like its Appa.”

Hyungu rolled his eyes. Yonghoon threw his arm around the guitarist’s shoulders. “It already really looks like a baby. How far along is she?”

“Twelve weeks,” Hyungu said, shutting the screen off and pocketing the phone once again. “Now, about the wedding present.”

“Maybe we should just listen to MyeongWook on this one,” Harin said. “They say they don’t want anything, and we’re already helping pay for their trip to Jeju-do. Plus, I’m out of ideas. They don’t need anything. Appliances, bedding, they’re really pretty well-stocked living in the apartment with us. Maybe we should just save this for when they move out on their own together someday.”

“Maybe we should get them a puppy,” Yonghoon joked. Harin laughed. Hyungu was staring up at Yonghoon with what Yonghoon could only describe as a strange look. “What?” he asked as Hyungu’s eyes glimmered at him in the light of the café. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Hyungu pulled his phone out again and started a Naver search while Yonghoon protested. “No, really, hyung, listen. That’s the best idea any of us has come up with. They’ve both been wanting a pet, specifically a dog.” He squinted at the screen. “Too bad dogs are so expensive. 600,000 won for a pomeranian, and we’d have to wait for a litter.”

“See? No puppies,” Yonghoon said. “Let’s just do what Harin said and save our money for their first housewarming.”

“Let’s go to an animal shelter,” Hyungu said. “There’s one a few blocks from here. I never even knew we had one so close, but that’s what the internet says. You guys wanna go to the shelter today and meet some puppies?”

“Pingu, you know I’m still afraid of dogs, right?” Yonghoon let go of Hyungu and folded his arms over his chest.

“You’re doing great with Ggomi though!” Hyungu argued.

“When she sits still and lets me pet her on the back! I don’t want to go anywhere near a dog’s face. They bite!”

“Not all of them, hyung,” Harin piped in. “Let’s at least go see some doggies. There’s barely a week left until the wedding and we have nothing.”

When they reached the shelter, Yonghoon started off in a separate direction from his younger bandmates. Hyungu reached out a hand, hooking Yonghoon by the elbow before he could wander too far away. “Hyung?”

“I’m going to pet the cats,” Yonghoon explained.

“Hyung, you already have a cat.” Yonghoon looked questioningly at Hyungu. “It’s me. I’m your cat. Let’s go meet the puppies.”

“Are you my cat?” Yonghoon mused quietly so that only Hyungu could hear him. “Do you really claim me now?”

“Can we talk about it another time?” Hyungu asked. “In private? Come on, let’s pet some dogs.”

The dogs were kept in somewhat roomy little pens. Most of them had names attached to the doors. There was an Elsa, a Pinky, even an Ice Cream. Several were very large dogs, and the boys decided they couldn’t get anything too big because of the small living space. They were hoping for a pet that could handle being around babies and children. And Harin added that it was important to have a short-haired dog because there was no way they, or especially Dongmyeong, would want to deal with poop-encrusted butt hair. With all those factors in consideration, one of the animal shelter workers brought out a few dogs to meet them. 

Yonghoon tried to hide behind the others as the dogs sniffed around, inspecting them. Hyungu bent down to scratch behind the ears of a cute terrier mix. “Ice Cream seems like a nice boy,” he said.

“I should warn you,” the shelter worker said, “Ice Cream barks a lot.”

“Well, that’s no good,” Harin told her. “Who else do we have here?”

“There’s one more, if you guys don’t mind a young puppy,” she said. “He doesn’t even have a name. He came to us as an orphaned stray and we haven’t named him yet. We’re just calling him Kangaji for now. I’ll go get him.”

She disappeared for a while. Yonghoon crouched down and carefully reached out his hand to Ice Cream, but jerked back when the dog leaned in to sniff his fingers. “It’s a shame their noses are so close to their mouths, huh?” Hyungu teased. 

The woman returned, setting a little mutt on the floor. He certainly was young. His coat was dark brindle, like tiger stripes, but his eyes were blue. Harin dropped to his knees and beckoned the pup, who galloped towards him at full force, putting both front paws on Harin’s thighs and gazing up at him. “Hi, Kangaji,” Harin greeted, petting the little dog on the head. “He’s cute!” 

“Now, we don’t know how big he’ll get,” the woman warned. “Probably not terribly big. His paws aren’t huge and that’s usually a good indicator of how big a puppy will be when he grows up. But he’s good-natured and cuddly, and he’s pretty smart. He likes giving kisses, too.”

Harin lay down on his back next, letting the puppy walk over his stomach and settle on his chest. “I like this puppy, guys,” he said.

“There’s a small adoption fee of 150,000 won for him,” the shelter worker said. “And you’ll need to fill out some paperwork. That’ll all go through by Wednesday, and then you can take him home. Unless you’re still not sure?”

“Guys, can we talk about this?” Yonghoon asked. Harin gently coaxed the puppy off of his chest, sat up, and pushed himself to his feet. Yonghoon dragged his bandmates out of the room with all the dogs. “I can’t live with a dog. I was joking. You were supposed to know that.”

“Hyung, it’s okay,” Harin said. “He’s a really gentle puppy.”

“Who’ll watch after him until the wedding on Saturday? There’s so much planning that has to go into this. We have to get a leash and collar, dog bowls, a bed-”

“So we’re getting the puppy then?” Hyungu interrupted.

“If I can manage to pet the thing without having a heart attack, yes, I will fill out the paperwork and we’ll pay 50,000 won each.”

“He’s not a  _ thing,  _ hyung,” Harin argued. “He’s a puppy.”

They returned to the room and Harin lifted the puppy off the floor. Yonghoon took a deep breath, reaching out slowly. “I’m afraid of dogs,” he said softly, explaining away the shelter worker’s questioning look. “If I can pet him, we’ll adopt him.”

“Okay,” she said, watching carefully.

Yonghoon’s eyes were the size of dinner plates while his hand continued its slow creep towards the puppy. His fingertips brushed against soft fur and he gasped. The puppy didn’t seem affected at all. He was comfortable in Harin’s arms. What’s another hand?

“We’ll take care of the payment and paperwork in the front office,” the shelter worker said with a smile. 


	3. My Feet Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MyeongWook run around Seoul with Dongmyeong's mother, taking care of all the last minute plans.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Harin nearly shouted as he skidded towards the apartment door. “I have to pick up the wedding gift and drop it off at my parents’ house so they can babysit it until Saturday.” He slipped his shoes on and dashed out the door. Dongmyeong blinked. Harin was in an awfully big hurry. He didn’t even get a chance to ask if the drummer was planning on making it to the fitting appointment. And did he say  _ wedding present _ after Dongmyeong and Giwook had explicitly told their hyungs not to bother?

Giwook came to stand in front of the sofa, reaching out a hand to Dongmyeong. “Ready?” he asked. “We have to pick up your mom and order our cake and flowers before the suit fitting.” Dongmyeong placed his hand gently on Giwook’s palm and was instantly pulled to his feet and wrapped in a warm hug. He had a moment of disconnect before his life came flooding back, reminding him they were really getting married in just a few short days. He let his arms circle around Giwook’s waist and inhaled the scent of his fiancé’s cologne.

They met Dongmyeong’s mother at the train station. She wrapped the elder of her twins in a tight hug, pecking his cheek before pulling back and studying him. “You look worldly, Dongmyeong-ah,” she said with a wink. “So grown up.”

“Eomma,” Dongmyeong protested, blushing. “Let’s just go shopping.”

“Let me hug my son-in-law first,” she chided, moving over to Giwook. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, Eomoni,” Giwook said with a beaming smile. “Isn’t this a little silly?” he asked as he pulled out of their brief hug. “You should let us put you in a hotel room for the few nights before the wedding.”

“No, no,” Eomoni said, waving him off. “You know Abeoji would be lost without me. I will go home and take care of him, and we’ll come back to Seoul on Saturday together. Okay?”

Giwook nodded and grasped Dongmyeong’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I think we should get the cake ordered first,” Dongmyeong said. Eomoni walked along beside him. “And we should probably find a catering service.”

“Yonghoon-hyung is taking care of that,” Giwook said. “He promised. He knows the owner of a restaurant that regularly caters big events. I mean, it’s not a big wedding, but it’s big enough.”

“Oh, good!” Eomoni said. “What a nice hyung you have. I’ve always loved Yonghoon-ah. Though, I thought he was a little old for you guys back when he first joined the band. A man in his 20s playing with a bunch of teenagers? Little bit weird, isn’t it? I’m glad everything worked out and he seems like he really loves all of you.”

Geonhak had been the one to recommend the bakery they were going to. It was owned by an old friend of his parents. They were going to order two very large orders of cupcakes to share with all of their wedding guests while Geonhak himself was making the couple’s own special wedding cake. 

They decided to have half of the cupcakes in vanilla and half in chocolate, all with swirled rainbow frosting and blue and yellow roses made from sugar. That only took an hour of discussion with the bakery’s owner. Dongmyeong was already tired of last-minute wedding planning. “We should have set the date a few months out,” he complained as they left the bakery. He latched onto Giwook’s arm. “I don’t want to order flowers now.”

“You’ll be fine,” Eomoni said. “At least you don't need a lot of flowers. Just a couple of rainbow-colored bouquets at the end of the aisle, right? I think that would be tasteful.”

The florist’s eyes grew wide when Giwook told her they were looking for flowers for their commitment ceremony. An enormous grin spread across her face and she clapped her hands together before motioning for them to follow her.

“What’s the date?” the florist asked as she led them through the building and into a greenhouse. 

“Wow,” Dongmyeong marveled. The greenhouse was full to bursting with flowers and leafy plants of all colors and sizes. He snapped out of his trance long enough to say, “We’re getting married on Saturday. Er, well, you know… committing.”

_ “This  _ Saturday?” The florist stopped in her tracks and spun around, pursing her lips at the couple. They nodded. “And you didn’t think to order your flowers, say, a few  _ months  _ ago?”

“Sort of a spur of the moment thing, you know?” Dongmyeong muttered sheepishly. He couldn’t meet the woman’s eyes. “Sorry.”

“Just two big, beautiful bouquets to decorate the venue,” Eomoni said. “That’s all we’re here for.”

The florist turned around again and continued walking them through the greenhouse. “What’s the color scheme?”

“Rainbow,” Giwook said. “But we’ll be happy with just blue and yellow.”

“No,” the florist said. “If the color scheme is rainbow, I’ll do everything I can to make sure you boys get rainbows. Now, what to use? Red roses, obviously. Orange asiatic lilies. Yellow… chrysanthemum. Lots of green leaves, maybe some eucalyptus and lemon leaves. Blue delphinium would be beautiful, with some purple hydrangea and alstroemeria and pink snapdragons and roses. I’ll put them in yellow and blue vases, if you like.”

“That would match our vests.” Dongmyeong nodded and the florist clapped again. 

“I’ve never done flowers for a gay couple,” she squealed. “At least, not that I know of. Anyway, if you’ll come with me back to the front desk, we can settle up the bill and choose a time for my husband to deliver your flowers on Saturday.”

Eomoni pushed the couple out of the way as she brandished a bank card in front of the desk. “I’m paying for your flowers,” she insisted. “You don’t need to spend 300,000 won on two bouquets. Let me do it. After all, you only get married once. Ideally. So when else will I get to pay for my eldest child’s wedding flowers?”

They walked Eomoni around town for a bit, killing time until the suit fitting appointment. She insisted on buying their coffee, no matter how much the couple protested. When it came time for the fitting, they bussed to the menswear shop. 

They arrived just slightly late, finding Hyungu already in his black suit with its rich purple vest and tie. He adjusted the tie in the mirror and caught sight of the couple coming up behind him, Eomoni trailing close behind. “Look who decided to show up!” he exclaimed. “I like the purple, guys. Thank you.”

“We knew you would,” Dongmyeong said with a giggle. He flopped into one of the chairs outside the fitting room and sighed. “My feet hurt.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Harin scoffed. “I had to chase your wedding present.”

“What did you get us?” Giwook asked in disbelief.

“Yah!” Harin yelped when Yonghoon dug his elbow into the drummer’s ribs. “N-nothing.”

“I think our wedding present is alive,” Dongmyeong whispered. Giwook nodded.

Dongju was the next to emerge, dressed exactly like Hyungu with one massive difference: his vest and tie were bright orange. The tailor checked him over, making sure everything fit the way it was supposed to and nothing was too tight or loose. Eomoni looked enraptured. She loved seeing her boys all dressed up. 

They chose to dress Harin in a beautiful emerald green and Yonghoon in bold red. Dongmyeong disappeared into the fitting room next, emerging in a glowing yellow vest and tie. Giwook went last and was fitted into the standard black suit. His vest and tie were electric blue, and he took his time tying the knot as he stepped out of the fitting room. 

Eomoni pushed a wad of cash into Yonghoon’s hand. “For their honeymoon,” she whispered. “You’re collecting for it, right?”

“Well, the trip itself is paid for,” he said, shaking his head. “We’re lucky Young K-sunbae put so much in. I guess he told his parents about it when we invited him and his band to the wedding. And they’re loaded, or so I’m told. He put in more money than all of us combined.”

“Put this in their honeymoon envelope then,” Eomoni insisted. “They’ll have to pay for food somehow.” Yonghoon nodded, stealthily pocketing the money while he brought his finger to his lips. He didn’t want Dongmyeong and Giwook overhearing them.

“We look like a bunch of gummi bears or something,” Dongju grumbled. “My suit fits. Can I go home?”

“Don’t be such a bum!” Dongmyeong scolded. “You’re my only brother. I needed you to be part of our rainbow.”

“And I’m doing it because I love you and Eomma would kill me if I didn’t.” He untied his tie, letting it dangle as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. “What are my members wearing?”

“White vests and ties,” Dongmyeong said. “They’ll look so sharp when they get fitted like this tomorrow.”

“Well, at least I get to be more colorful than the others.”

Harin had been driving himself around all day, so he offered to take Eomoni back to the train station. She hugged all the boys before climbing into Harin’s SUV. Dongmyeong and Dongju jumped into the backseat before Harin could start the engine. “Everybody else can ride home in the company van,” Dongmyeong explained. “Let us see our eomma off at the station.”

Harin nodded. After making sure all his passengers had fastened themselves in, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Dongmyeong relaxed back against the seat. Now, he only had to make it to Saturday without losing his mind.  _ Almost there, _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody ready? ^_^
> 
> Props to Bridgette, the _actual_ real-life florist I spoke to about the flowers for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Don't be shy to talk to me. I always reply.  
> \- Rose


End file.
